Nothing He Could Want
by sparkybitterness
Summary: Riza leaves after a mistake that's dear to her. Four years later, and Roy still doesn't understand. Royai.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've had this sitting around for a few months, and figured I might as well put it on here. Not exactly my favorite piece of work, but it's a diffrent take.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

…**Four Years Ago…**

"Excuse me, sir?" Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant, came inside Roy Mustang's inner office. When she closed the door, he looked up.

"What is it, Hawkeye? I want to finish early so I can go home to my fiancée."

Her face fell, and she looked pained. "That's just it, sir. Do you really love her?"

"Of course, I _did_ propose." This, he knew was a lie. He didn't love her, not like he loved Riza. He couldn't tell her that; it wasn't like him; besides, rejection wasn't something he was good at. Hawkeye, however, did not know this was a lie.

"Alright. It's just…it's nothing." Hawkeye looked away.

Thinking he was catching on, he said, "Oh, is this because of what we…did a month ago? It really meant nothing, we were both drunk."

Now he had cut deep. A month ago was a military work party. Roy had too much to drink and so had Riza. Somehow, they took a cab together and ended up at Roy's place. Things did get out of hand before Riza could stop them. The next morning, she left before he was awake and they went on like it never happened. Riza secretly hoped something might have come from it. Never would she have imagined this would happen.

"No sir, it's not that. I was just curious. She asked me to ask you and, well, you know. Girl things, I suppose." Slowly, she shuffled the papers in her hands.

"What is that, more paperwork?" He groaned. Just when he thought he might get a break.

"Kind of, sir. These are my withdrawal papers. I have decided to quit the military and pursue a career elsewhere." She handed them to him, wanting to leave his office. "Tomorrow's my last day. Good evening, sir." She turned to leave. If only her plan had worked out, she wouldn't have handed him those papers. She should be staying. Instead, she was going.

"Do they know?" He jerked his head out towards Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery.

"They will tomorrow. I'd like to tell them myself, so please don't say anything." She then opened the door and walked back to her desk, leaving Roy with a million and a half questions. Mostly, _why are you leaving?_

The next day, Riza came into work. She sat at her desk like normal. Mustang watched her and wondered how she did so calmly. She was leaving her family for 8 years.

She let Havoc smoke in the office, which was a little suspicious. When they all went to eat lunch, she went with them. That was something she rarely did. Their suspicions were satisfied when only 15 minutes of work remained.

"Men, I have enjoyed working with you over these eight years. I'm sorry to say it has come to an end so soon." She was standing.

"What? Are you leaving or something?" Havoc said from behind the cigarette. Fuery's eyes grew big. She would never leave the General, especially since he'd only been back to work for a year after coming home from the North.

"I have resigned. I'm going to live life as a civilian now." By now, her eyes were slightly shiny. Moisture threatened to come out.

"But…why?" Falman asked.

She took a deep breath. Havoc glanced up at the General, who apparently already knew. "My grandfather offered me a different lifestyle and I've decided to take it. It'll be a refreshing change." Havoc got the feeling there was something more than that; something that had to do with the General getting married in a few months. Honestly, if he'd been with Mustang this long and he married someone else, he'd probably leave too. Of course, he wasn't in love with Mustang.

"Oh, well, you'll stay in touch, right?" Breda asked.

"Probably. I'll be sure to stop by sometimes." That was the end of the discussion, Breda knew.

When five o'clock rolled in, Riza stood up. Tonight, she was leaving the office on time, for the almost first and last time. After giving hugs to the men and a look at Roy, she walked out feeling tremendously sad.

…**Eight moths later… **

"Hey, Havoc, come here." Gracia Hughes poked her head in the door. Havoc, being curious, took a look at his superior, who was busy on the phone with his fiancée (they still haven't gotten married, he was such a procrastinator) arguing about when to have the wedding, and snuck out the door.

"What is it, Gracia? I'm sure Mustang would enjoy it if you came in the office." Havoc took out his cigarettes and gestured to see if he could smoke. With her nodding, he lit on up.

"I'm here on more personal affairs. Promise me that you won't give this up to anyone? You can tell the others later, okay?"

"Yah, sure. What's the big deal?"

"I'll explain in the car ride over. Go tell them you have to take a half-day." Havoc nodded obediently, and went inside. Mustang had just gotten off the phone and looked mad.

"Sir, I need to take a half-day."

"Whatever, Havoc. Go." Mustang waved him off. Obviously, his fiancée had ticked him off; what else was new?

Once in the car, Havoc demanded answers. Gracia looked sad, then started in on the tale. "You know Riza? She showed up at my doorstep eight months ago with a confession."

"Right after she quit?" Whatever could it have been? Hawkeye wasn't one to keep many secrets.

"Yeah, like the day after. I sat her on the couch and she spilled everything. Apparently, she and Roy were drunk after the military party and things…got out of control at his place." Havoc could feel his eyes widen. No way; they'd never told any of them. Why was he engaged to that other girl?

"The day before she left the office, Roy told her that it didn't mean anything, because they were both drunk. He messed her up a good one this time, though. When he said that and got engaged to some other person, Riza knew she couldn't tell him."

"Tell him what, exactly?" Havoc wondered what this had to do with him.

Gracia looked stressed. "She couldn't tell him that A) she loved him and B) she was carrying his baby."

Havoc nearly dropped his cigarette. "What!" He managed to choke out.

"I know, I know. She really needs someone to share her secret with, but she doesn't want Roy to know. She knows he'd take responsibility and do the honorable thing or ignore his daughter completely. I think she's scared he might not be able to love his daughter and she doesn't want her to get hurt by him, like she was hurt by him."

"I can understand that. While the General is an arrogant jerk, he'd do what's right. Hawkeye has every right to be upset. She is keeping the baby, right?"

"Yes, she is. As a matter of fact, a little girl was born just about four hours ago. Hawkeye wanted someone from the past to be there for her daughter. She knew you, Falman, Fuery, and Breda were reliable. Also, she named you the Godfather and me the Godmother."

Havoc felt a hitch in his breathing. This was the way the men and him had always bet and envisioned Mustang and Hawkeye's first child, except that Mustang was getting married to someone else and Hawkeye was knocked up. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. Leaning his head against his window, he sighed, "What's her name? When do I get to see her?"

"Hawkeye named her Rosalie Emily Hawkeye. Honestly, if the world were perfect, her name should be Rosalie Emily Mustang. Too bad things aren't picture books. Oh, I'm taking you to see her right now. At the hospital, you should call the other guys and tell them to get down here."

"Okay."

A few hours later, and people had surrounded Hawkeye's bed. Fuery and Falman were amazed at how little and beautiful the baby was. Breda looked a little nervous when he first held her, but was now holding her close. Havoc beamed like a proud parent over his little goddaughter.

Nobody asked who the father of the child was. Almost anyone who knew Mustang well could tell that was his child sitting there. She had the onyx colored hair growing in little tufts. She had Riza's amber eyes. But the most prominent thing that stuck in all their minds about who the father was was when little Rosalie smiled. It wasn't a smile, so to say, it looked more like that smirk several of them had seen or been on the receiving line of.

…**Four Years Later…**

"Mommy, can I go play with Hayate?" A little black-haired child stood at Riza's leg. Riza smiled, thinking how much more she got like her absent father each day. Still, it hurt to think that she was nothing to him.

"Sure, honey. Make sure to keep clean. Uncle Jean will be here soon. So will Uncles Breda, Falman, and Fuery." Gracia had been kind enough to take them in for the past four years.

"Yes, mommy." Clapping her hands at the dog next to her, the three-year-old, soon to be four, as it was her birthday, skipped out, humming. Riza smiled a sad smile.

At the military office, things weren't going so great. Mustang had let the paperwork get away from him again and was desperately trying to play catch-up. He'd ordered all the men to stay behind to help him. Sitting at his desk, which was right next to Havoc's, he listened to the men complain.

"Great," Havoc muttered under his breath, but Mustang could still hear him, "we're all gonna be late to little Rosalie's fourth birthday party and it's all this asshole's fault. She'll never forgive me; after all, I am her Godfather."

"Havoc, who's Rosalie?" Roy was slightly curious. Nobody in his or her right mind would name him a Godfather.

"She's…a…um…a daughter of a friend. We all have to go to her birthday party. You're making us late."

"I didn't realize you all had similar friends. And a married one at that, I'm surprised."

"Oh, she's not married, sir." Havoc mentally beat himself. He had said too much.

"Really? Is that why you're all nice to her kid? To win points with the mother?" Mustang was surprised even further. Never had he thought his men were able to be child-friendly people.

"No, sir. She's still in love with Rosalie's father, even if she'll never admit it."

"Hmm. Maybe I should go with you to the party and teach her to get over him." Mustang smirked wickedly.

"NO!" Breda practically screamed.

"Breda, I wasn't being serious. Still, I do have nothing better to do." Roy had to admit that he didn't have anything planned for tonight. The engagement from four years ago was his last serious relationship. Well, other than Hawkeye, but that was over, too. He'd ruined that one. He was so stupid then.

"Sir, I'd highly recommend that you not come. She's very particular if we invite over guests." Fuery twitched nervously.

"Sounds like Hawkeye." Roy muttered. "What's your friend's name, Havoc?"

"Um, her name's…um, Maria."

"Havoc you are a horrible liar. Tell me the truth." Roy wondered what the big secret was. Havoc wasn't one to normally keep secrets. He had way to big of a mouth, well, when he wasn't smoking.

"Her name's Colleen, sir." Fuery lied okay. Maybe Mustang would back off.

"Still no truth, Kain. You need some work on convincing lies. Havoc, I order you to tell me who it is. Otherwise, I will fire you right here."

Havoc gulped. He was the worst liar, and Mustang knew. He needed this job; he loved this job. Hopefully, Riza would forgive him. "Her name's Riza, sir."

Mustang felt a scar open up deep within him. She was there, somewhere inside of him. And he'd only heard her name. "What's her last name?" He demanded, sounding cold.

"It's…its, Hawkeye, sir. It's Riza Hawkeye and I really hope she doesn't kill me."

"What do you mean? Hawkeye left four years ago. She's never made any contact."

"Yes, she has. Just not with you. You messed her up good, Mustang, sir." Falman spoke this time.

Realization flooded to his brain. "And she has a child? Who's the father? Where is she right now?" Panicked, he needed to see her. He needed to apologize. He needed to turn back time and start over again.

"Sir, I cannot tell you those things." Havoc refused.

"Why not? I order you to." Roy tried to keep his voice in check, but was failing.

"Sir, you messed her up. Her happiness is worth more than my job."

"Whatever." Slowly he pulled on his alchemy gloves. His fingers took their snap position. "I bet Fuery will tell me. Or, I bet you all don't want to be charcoal tomorrow."

Fuery was terrified. Forgive me, Hawkeye, Fuery prayed. "Mustang, I will tell you whatever you want to know, just not who the father is. I will walk out of here charcoal if I have too." Fuery sounded braver than he felt.

"Deal. She has a child, then." To Fuery, it was stated, not a question.

"Yes. Her name is Rosalie Emily Hawkeye. She's turning four today. We were going to go to her birthday party at the Hughes residence, where Hawkeye is living. She owns a store near the house. What else do you want to know?"

"Nothing. I've got to go see her." Mustang grabbed the keys to a car and ran out the door before anyone could stop him. A few seconds later, they were all piling in a car, racing to get to the Hughes' house.

* * *

Reviews are nice. Press the light purple button. You know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Second chapter, cause it was a little long.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

* * *

"Riza, hon, can you go get the door? My hands are full." Gracia called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Walking past the living room, she noticed little Rose coloring in a color book. Elysia was sitting next to her, chatting merrily. Smiling, Riza opened the door.

Standing at the door in front of her was Roy Mustang. Her mouth opened and her eyes filled with mixed emotions. "What…why are you here?"

"Riza, I need to apologize. Don't blame the men; I forced them into telling me."

"It's a lot to late, Roy. Go back home to your wife, were you belong." Her voice was icy.

"Riza, I never got married. I broke off the engagement about 8 months after you left. Please listen, I have a lot of explaining to do. Please, Riza." Roy pleaded with her. If only she would forgive him. He needed her forgiveness so at least he could sleep somewhat easy at night.

"Roy, I can't. Please, just leave." Riza's voice threatened to crack. She was fighting back tears. Singing, a small child skipped down the hallway and landed in front of Riza. Mustang stared at her. Who was this child?

"Mommy, when will Uncle Jean be here? I need someone to play with." She flipped her head to the side and looked at her mother. "Mommy, why are you crying?" She looked at Roy. Who are you?"

"Rose, can you go play with Elysia for a little while longer? Mommy needs to talk to this man, okay." Riza bent down to the child's height. She stroked her raven-black hair. Roy stood there with wonder. Who was this child? He knew she was Riza's daughter, but she looked kind of like him. Either that or he was really tired.

"Okay, Mommy. Bye, stranger." Rosalie smiled and went back to skipping. After she left, Riza stood back up and looked at Roy.

"Who's little Rosalie's father, Riza? He must have been one lucky man. Where is he now?" Mustang asked.

"Her father is of no concern to you. He's not in the picture. Also, he left me." Her voice had taken its edge of hardness again.

"Who's her father, Riza? Dammit, I just want a straight answer." Roy was tired of this game they were dancing around with.

"I…I can't." She whispered it.

"Riza, please tell me. I just want to help you." Roy looked at her amber eyes. His own eyes were pleading with her.

"Roy, I really don't know how to tell you."

"She's my daughter, isn't she?" He stated this, as if he's always known, but needed some confirmation of it. Riza nodded, looking down. "Why didn't you say anything? I would've broken off the engagement and married you. I would've…"

"Don't say that. I didn't tell you because…"

"Hawkeye, we are so sorry. He forced Fuery to tell him. Please don't shoot us." Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman rushed up the stairs. Havoc shouted that out before they could say anything.

"I need to talk to them alone, Roy. Go inside and wait. I'll be inside in a minute." Hawkeye opened the door further and moved aside. Once Roy was inside, she shut the door.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Gracia came into the hallway where he was standing.

"Riza invited me in. We needed to talk. She's outside with the men." Roy tried to explain.

"Oh, goodness. Well, go on in then. I'll be out in the hall." Gracia rushed out the door, making sure to close it tightly. Roy sighed and went into the living room. Elysia and Rosalie were in there, playing on the floor. Roy stopped in the doorway, watching his daughter. Elysia looked up and saw her Uncle Roy.

"Uncle Roy! I haven't seen you forever." She jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Elysia, it's nice to see you." Roy gave the child a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go get a glass of water. Want to come, Rose?"

"No, thanks. I'll stay here and color." The girl didn't even look up.

"Okay." Grinning, Elysia left. Roy looked over at Rosalie and sat down next to her. Finally, she looked up at him.

"You're the man who was in the hallway." She said.

"Yes. I'm Roy Mustang. What's your name?"

"Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rose. My full name's Rosalie Emily Hawkeye. Mommy named me that for my daddy's grandma, but I've never met him." Her amber eyes pierced him.

"Oh. Would you ever like to meet him?" Roy already felt a strange attachment to her.

Rose considered the question. Obviously, she had her mother's intelligence. "Maybe someday. It'd be nice having a daddy like everyone else."

"Elysia doesn't have a father."

"She did at some time. She's showed me pictures of him. I never knowed my dad." She went back to coloring. Roy looked at the picture she was coloring. It was one of a family. She was coloring the mom's hair blonde, like Riza's. The little girl's hair was black. The grass was green and the sky was blue. The father was the only thing that wasn't colored.

"That's a really good picture. Why isn't the father colored in?"

"Because I don't have a daddy. I got to meet him first, then color him." Rosalie looked up at him again. "Mister Roy, why are you here?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Roy leaned down next to her ear. "I fell in love with this amazing woman a long time ago, but messed up a lot. I still love her, but she's mad at me. I've come to apologize."

"Oh. Is Mommy the woman? Auntie Grace says Mommy was in love with somebody once, too." Rosalie asked.

"Your mommy is a very important part of my life. I'm going to make things better." He sat back up. "Can I help you color?"

"Hmm, I guess so. Just not on this page." She flipped to one with a pony. "Can we color this one?"

"Yeah, sure." Roy felt his heart breaking over this little girl. He'd just met her, but already she'd captured his heart, just like her mother.

Out in the hallway, the men plus Riza and Gracia stood arguing. "Riza, I don't think it's a good thing. You haven't even gotten over him from last time." Gracia pointed that out so loving.

"Gracia, I need to talk to him some more before I do anything." Tears filled her eyes. "Did you know that little Rose asked if she'd ever meet her father? I didn't know what to say. I just need to get some stuff straightened out."

"I agree with Hawkeye." Havoc leaned up against the wall.

"I don't." Falman spoke his opinion.

"Me and Fuery agree with Hawkeye, too. I think she really needs to sit down and talk to him." Breda voiced his. Fuery nodded from behind him.

Gracia sighed. "Fine. You really need to talk to that man again. I just don't want to see your heart broken again."

"It still is. It can't be broken again."

"Okay. Let's go get him. You can talk out here." Gracia opened the door and the entire pack traveled inside, Riza leading. Stopping in front of the living room, she peeked in and saw the two of them. Their heads were bent together-black against black- coloring a picture.

"Mister Roy, that color doesn't match that one. The sky can't be turquoise." Rosalie handed him a blue crayon.

"Okay, okay; you win, Rose." Roy took the color and began coloring. Rosalie looked up and saw her mother, auntie, and all her uncles. She stood up and ran to Riza.

"Mommy, Mister Roy is helping me color. He's not very good." Rose informed her. Roy stood up and brushed his pants off.

"That's nice, honey. Can I have a minute with Roy?"

Rose pouted a little. Finally, she gave in. "Fine. Make sure to bring him back, okay Mommy. I like Mister Roy. He's nice."

Riza smiled and nodded. She slowly walked out the door again, and Roy was about to follow. The little girl stopped him. "Mister Roy, don't mess up again, okay?"

The others were surprised when she said that. They were even more surprised when he bent down and gave her a hug. Standing again, he walked out.

Out in the hallway, two new occupants filled it. One was on the verge of tears, while the other looked so sad. Finally, Riza spoke.

"Roy, I didn't tell you because you said what we did was meaningless. I knew you'd try to take responsibility and I didn't want that. I didn't want you to not get married on my account. I was scared she would be meaningless to you. Just like I was." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Hesitantly, he wiped them away. "Oh, Riza. I wanted you so bad. I messed up when I told you that what we were was meaningless. I had always loved you, I swear. I couldn't tell you, even when there was no fraternization law. I was so stupid, thinking you'd always wait for me. I can understand why you didn't tell me." He paused. "When I sat in there with Rosalie, I realized that there was no other person I wanted to be with. No, I realized you and Rose were the only family I've ever wanted."

"Roy…"

"No, let me finish." He cut her off. "I really want to be here with you and Rose. Not because it's the right thing to do, but because I want to. I want to marry you, and love you, and have more children with you. I'm aware that you don't still need me the way I need you, so I will walk away. As much as it hurts, I will leave. All you have to do is tell me. Besides an occasional amount of money, you'll never see me. I promise that to you. It's all I have left. So, please tell me now, save my misery."

"Roy, I…I've always tried to save you from any pain. You put me through a lot. I'm different, now." Riza took a deep breath.

"I get that. I'll…I'll leave now." He turned around and began walking down the hallway. With a slight pause, she ran down the hall and stopped in front of him.

"No, you'll listen now. I'm not about to start putting you through pain. You really hurt me and didn't notice. I honestly thought you didn't care. I realize you really do care. I realize I really do need you. It's not just me, Rose needs you too. I haven't ever stopped loving you. I love you, and I need you. Please, Roy, never ever leave me again."

"Riza, I didn't know…I'm so sorry." He carefully placed his arms around her. Squeezing her tight, she knew he'd never let go. "I'll never leave you. I know I don't have a ring or anything. Would you marry me?"

"Yes." She reached up and kissed him. Pulling away, Riza looked confused about why he stopped. "What is it?"

"We have to tell Rosalie the truth. She's my daughter and she's your daughter. She needs to know. Also, the others should to know."

"I agree. Let's go tell Rose first. Hopefully, she'll understand." Riza took his hand and walked back to the door. Inside, the men and Gracia rushed to them.

"We'll tell you in a minute. Where's Rose?" Riza took command, like so many times before. Havoc doubted Mustang could've gotten out a word anyway, by the look on his face.

"She's in the living room. Elysia, come here, please." Gracia ushered the men and Elysia into the kitchen and shut the door, winking at Riza. In the living room, Roy and Rose sat on the couch. Riza came and sat next to Rose.

"Rose, you've met Roy, right?" She asked her daughter softly.

"Yes, mommy. He telled me a secret." Rose smiled at Roy.

"That's good. Honey, you know how you ask about your father?"

"Yes, mommy. Is he coming here?" Rosalie looked around. Her eyes fell on Roy.

"He's right here, Rose. Roy is your father. Is that okay?" Riza looked at this small part of her and Roy. She was so like him.

"Is he really, Mommy?" She looked over at him. "I think he's a good person."

She smiled at Roy. "I think so, too."

Rose put her little arms around Roy and hugged him. "I don't think I could ask for a better Daddy."

"I don't think I could ask for a better daughter." He hugged her back. Then, she turned and looked at her mother.

"Is he staying? Is Daddy gonna live with us?"

"Yes, honey. We're going to get married and move into our own home."

"Really?" She looked excited. Riza nodded. Roy broke into a smile.

"Now, we're gonna go tell Uncles and Aunt." They stood up. Rose held her arms up to Roy. Glancing at Riza, he picked her up. Cradling her, they walked into the kitchen.

"Going to tell us now?" Falman said dryly.

"Of course, Falman, we'll tell you all in due time." He glanced at Riza.

"They're gonna get married, Uncle Havoc. Mister Roy is my daddy, did you know that?"

"That's great, Rose. Is what she says the truth?" Havoc asked.

"Yes, very much the truth."

"And we all thought it would never happen. Gracia, bring out the champagne!" Breda shouted. Everyone laughed. Gracia smiled and brought out the glasses and the drinks. Toasting to Roy and Riza, they all laughed. It was like older times, except everything was a little different.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Something to sum it up. It needed it. Still not my favorite piece, but it's okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

…**Six Years Later…**

"Mom, Elizabeth bit me!" Rose came running through the house to her mother. She was standing in the kitchen, looking out the window. "Mom, I didn't mean too, honest." Elizabeth came in too, then little Edward wandered in. Riza looked at her children. Little Ed was gurgling happily. _Someday_, Riza thought, _Roy will tell him about who he was named for_. She smiled.

"Sorry, honey. I'm just nervous. Your father hates the rain." She glanced out the window and looked at the sheets of rain falling down.

"Aww, Mom, Dad'll be fine." Almost as soon as the words left Rose's mouth, her father, Roy, came in the door. Walking into the kitchen, he kissed Riza and patted each child on the head. He bent down and picked up Edward.

"How was your day?" Riza asked.

"Oh, it was fine. Except, it was raining and my lieutenant was home with the kids."

"Roy." Riza laughed. She'd rejoined the military after they'd gotten married.

"I was teasing. Now, let's eat. I have a surprise for you guys after we eat. Come on, I can't wait." Sitting down to the table, they were a real family. They weren't Mr. and Mrs. Mustang. They weren't the Flame Alchemist and the Sharp Shooter. They were Mom and Dad. They were Riza and Roy.

Smiling to his own little joke, he turned and looked at his wife, who was fussing with Edward. Just like that little pipsqueak, Ed Junior was a pain. Still, he loved him just the same. The smile growing bigger, he thought of what was going to come. Life was full of surprises and he was waiting for the next one. Life was too good for him; he wondered what he did to deserve her and them.

Looking at them again, he thought of Hughes. If only Maes could see him now. _He's probably up in heaven, laughing at me. _"Daddy." Elizabeth cut through his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Lizzie. I love all of you."

Ed made a giggling noise and they all smiled. Lizzie burst out laughing and Roy realized this is what life is about. There was nothing he could want now.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is the final chapter. I have other commitments to work on, and I think this sums it up. Thanks to all those who wanted me to give them one more chapter. Alos, thanks to those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, I'd be amazing.

* * *

"Daddy, what was your surprise?" Rose asked after supper.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Thank you, Rose." Roy smiled at his family. Little Edward grinned a baby's sweet smile and Roy chuckled. "How would you all like to move? We won't be moving far, just a few miles. You'll still go to the same school."

"Huh? Roy, don't you think we should've talked about this before now?" Riza looked surprised at her husband's sudden need to get a new house.

He stood up and went to where she sat. "Riza, dear, the house comes with my new job and title." He smiled. "Fuehrer Roy Mustang, nice ring to it; don't you think, Mrs. Mustang?"

"Roy!" Riza jumped up and kissed him. As she held on, she whispered, "Roy, it's everything we've dreamed of. Our life goals, they've finally come true." Roy smiled and held onto her tighter.

"I know. I just found out as soon as I left the office. The boys came in and said that Parliament had nominated me as the next Fuehrer. I won with unanimous votes." Then, he let go of her slightly, to look at his-no, their- wonderful children.

"So, where are we going to live?" Lizzie asked, looking nervous about not having a home.

"We're gonna live in the Fuehrer's mansion, aren't we, Daddy?" Rose asked, feeling smart for remembering that.

"Yes, dear, we are." Roy thought about Maes and about what he would say. He'd probably say, _Good job, Roy. Now, let's go change the world by snapping blackmail photos and getting rid of all the evil. Then, we can go home to our families and beautiful wives. _

"Wow. It's a mansion. Is it really big?" Lizzie's eyes were as big as Winry's at an automail shop. Riza smiled thinking of the comparison.

Lizzie never got an answer, because Edward Junior smiled and said his first ever word, even though he was a year old. "Ed?" His big black eyes were curious as his mouth formed the syllables.

Roy took that as a blessing. Edward may have been his child's name, but for some reason, it sounded like the old Edward, the one that was now across the gate. It was Ed's approval of him becoming the Fuehrer. He could almost hear the pipsqueak now. _Mustang, what, no rude comment? Something about how you can't see me because you lost me in your new office? What, nothing?_

Roy thought, _Yeah, Edward, nothing. There is nothing left for me to want. _


End file.
